Nightmare
by Bowserboy129
Summary: The Games are a Nightmare, one that many people have in their sleep all the time, but for some who awake they soon realize that the Nightmare they just had wasn't simply a dream. Welcome to the Second Arena, welcome to you're new home. *SYOT OPEN*


**A/N: Before you say anything yes I'm still working on Total Drama Hunger Games, but I'm currently planing how the rest of that story will go along with backstories of all the characters, but until then I'll be working on something else. **

An SYOT

Now this won't be like every other SYOT out there mind you. Why you may ask, well I'll tell you. Because all of your tributes are already dead. Now let me explain before you all go crazy.

Basically during the first ever Hunger Games the Capitol citizens weren't really to fond of the idea of killing kids because of what they're family did so the president had the Game makers build a massive arena built to house over 1,000,000 people around six months before the first games were set to begin and let's just say that the Gamemakers went a bit nuts... Like to the point where they added a magic system to it. Now of corse this would take a massive amount if time to build so they made a much smaller arena built to hold 240 people and once a tribute was killed and brought back to life they were placed in here.

A few years later and the arena was complete. However they also needed people to run the guilds and shops there, so they offender the job to avoxs with the promises that they would be given a new tongue. Naturally they all agreed and the arena was finally up and running allowing for the Capitol to rule over the Districts and for the Capitol citizens to be able to treat the Games like any other sort of entertainment.

Now inside the arena there are a few rules.

1. When someone dies in anyway other than sickness or age their bodies are picked up by the Capitol and they are quickly brought back to life.

2. If you kill someone you may only take 5 items off their person (10% of their money counts as 1 item) and leave the rest for the Capitol to pick up.

3. Anyone born inside the arena is given a tracking device simpler to that of what the tributes get so that way if they die they can too be picked up and brought back to life.

There are a few more rules but they'll be explained in due time.

Now you guys can submit one of 3 types of tributes. Tributes from the 169th Games (the most recent games), tributes of Games past, and People born in the arena and as such each of them has a different tribute form so please use them and not anyone elses otherwise your tribute will not be accepted.

169th Tribute

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Friends (back home):

Family:

Rank, Day, and how they died (I have the right to change this if need be, but I will ask you first):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Did they have an ally: (Yes or no)

Romance: (no arena romance please)

How did they react to realizing they're not dead:

How did they react to the new arena:

How did they react to seeing their fellow tributes:

Anything I missed?:

Older Tribute

Name:

Age of when they were reaped and now:

Gender:

District:

Games they played in:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Friends (in the arena):

Family:

Rank, Day, and how they died (I have the right to change this if need be, but I will ask you first):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Did they have an ally and if yes who (do not state rank of ally):

Romance: (if married or already dating someone check no)

How did they react to realizing they're not dead:

How did they react to the new arena:

How did they react to seeing their fellow tributes:

Are they still bitter at the person who killed them?:

How many times have they been killed in the arena and how?:

How many time did they kill and how?:

Anything I missed?:

Arena Born

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District: (if male but down the mother's number, if female put down father's number)

Apperance:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Romance: (leave blank if dating or married)

How many times have they been killed in the arena and how?:

How many time did they kill and how?:

A/N: Please PM me the tributes. No tributes submitted through reviews will be accepted. (unless your name is Electronic) And for the love of god no Mary or Gary Sues. I hate them and they will not be accepted.

**Anyway this is BB sighing off, and have a nice day.**


End file.
